fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel (Phantom)
Natsu Dragneel(ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) Is a Former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who helped in the defeat of the Dragon's during the Dragon Festival. After the events of the Grand Magic Games, he became known as Natsu,' Slayer Guardian', and continued to go on mission's with his team to work towards his goal of finding his long lost Foster Father, Igneel. However, one mission would be one that changed everything he ever knew. He had gotten a mission with his partners, Happy and Lucy Heartfilla, to investigate a strange creature that was seen in the nearby mountain ranges. During their investigation, they came into contact with the beast, a legendary creature only known by the name, Death Watch. Natsu's blunt disregard for strategy caused the beast to attack, nearly taking down the entire team, and was about to decapitate Lucy if he had not stood in it's way, taking the blow for her and knocking him through five tree's with ease. The beast was about to end Natsu's life, but recognized his value towards those he cares about, resulting in the beast taking him to his home to heal him. A week later, Natsu awoken to find himself in care of the Death Watch, but due to the amount of trauma done to his body, he lost all memory about his former life, only recalling that he was a Mage with a Dragon as a Father and looking for him. After fully recovering and getting to know the Death Watch for a full year, he decided to return to the outside world, only this time he had the company of a female Death Watch child he named Kiki '''who was orphaned herself, and wanted to explore the world. Since his departure from the Death Watch's care, Natsu's reputation has been shown to have improved since the day he was considered dead by the Magic Council, earning new titles such as '''Flame Reaper(フレム リダー Furemu Ridaa) due to his achievement of Blazing Mode, and The Slayer Guardian(スレヤ ガルディアン Sureya Garudian) after his involvement when the dragons invaded the Kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. However, during his time in the Death Watch, Natsu had gotten another scar near his heart that is shown to be a deep-scar where the Death Watch had struck him; he views this as a symbol of his admission into the group, and often doesn't mind it when people see it. For attire, Natsu is clad in a black trench-coat which is adorned with markings of flame—along with folded cuffs and a propped up collar. Underneath this, Natsu is shown to wear a skin-tight black t-shirt; additionally, Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf. For lower attire, Natsu wears black jeans, and sandals; just like the old days. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. After the initial fight between the Death Watch and Natsu, something changed inside of him with the loss of his memory to the beast. At first during his time with them, he began to see things in a different light, start to learn more about the things around him, making his common sense much more sharper than it was during his time in Fairy Tail. He began to grow accustom to learning about the Death Watch and seeing how they acted in their daily lives, in short, he started to finally make sense out of things that were confusing to him at some points. He still often jokes around about things, acting carefree about a lot of stuff, and becoming serious when those around him become targeted or are in trouble. However, he see's that there might be better ways to fight rather than just to rush in and destroy everything in sight that wants to hurt his family or friends. His sense of loyalty extends to the Death Watch, who after spending so much time with him, made him of their own. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Call of The Dragon *Hollow Point: Past and Present *Horrid Shock: Natsu Vs Febrilia The Fairy Meeting *The Legend Return's: First Meeting *Broker Rebellion: Natsu vs Collector History Note: To see the canon history of Natsu Dragneel please refer to this link Equipment Sealed Flame Blade(封炎剣 Fūen Ken)(Former) Is a Holder Magic and Magic Item that Natsu recieved when he was in Edolas. Due to his inability to use his magic, Natsu was forced to use the item as a way to attack, but did not have proper control, and was only able to use it one time before he couldn't again. He left the weapon back in Edolas. Igneel's Scarf - Before his departure, Igneel crafted Natsu a special scarf, and told him to always keep it by his side no matter what. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. Later on when the Death Watch took a look at the scarf, they recognized that it was actually made from a set of Igneel's own scale's, and that it had a special ability to absorb any kind of negative magic that would attempt to attack Natsu, which was shown when it absorbed Zeref's Death Wave and saved every living thing in the area. Though the drawback to this is that the negative energy interfere's with Natsu's own powers, which was shown when Wendy attempted to heal him, but couldn't while the scarf was on him, and had to purify it in order to fully heal him. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Originally when he was part of Fairy Taik, Natsu was shown to be an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. After he was taken to the Death Watch secret site and taught proper forms and techniques, Natsu's new style of fighting: it showed to become an expansion of his previous berserk style, only boosted thanks to his new experiences as well as the forms that was taught to him by the Death Watch, resulting in him being able to better control how much he exerted without going in a berserk rage whenever he is fighting a stronger opponent. When fighting in a hand-to-hand manner, Natsu integrates his flames into his limbs, compressing them as to make them explosive. When striking out with his limbs, the movements which he performs causes the flames to decompress and shoot outward in the visage of his fists or feet, thus providing a second strike within the very first. It has been seen that he often mimics the Death Watch's forms, often waiting for a powerful force to approch him, only to cancel it out through means of breaking the defense, and easily overpowering the person whenever he immediately counter attacks without a second warning. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling bothSting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. During his time training with the Death Watch, Natsu was able to figure out that his strength often showed more exhaust of energy than normal, often making him use up more and more stamina than any other Dragon Slayer's. Eventually he was able to control his new-found strength much better than he could before, making him one tough opponent to beat. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. When he was training with the Death Watch, they showed him how they were able to move at high speeds, which resulted from the times they spent training to control the Eternano to a fine point, allowing him to boost his speed into his body, making it much more difficult for someone to hit him. With the training done with Death Watch, Natsu's reflex is shown to be much more sharp and focused than it once was, which was seen when Natsu was distracted by something, only to feel the person before they touched him, and easily disarm him without him even paying attention. Assorted Others Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. It has also been seen that Natsu is able to tell the difference in scent, be it a scent he once smelled or the smell itself being blocked by something that Natsu easily passes through. His sense was seen to have increased when he was able to smell a forest fire nearly 4 miles away from his position, even going as far as being able to remember the scent of a person, no matter what they add over their scent like perfume or any other kind of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Natsu's hearing has also been seen to have improved throughout his time with the Death Watch, allowing him to be able to hear more than he could during his time in Fairy Tail. An example of this is when he was able to hear a faint heartbeat in the middle of the woods, which ended up being a boy who was bleeding to death. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. In order to have better adapted to the training method's of the Death Watch, Natsu started to learn how to better control the Eternano in his system, allowing him to transfer some to specific parts of his body, including his legs as he is able to nearly keep up with the Death Watch's speed, almost being able to catch a child in training. Magical Abilities Eternano Manipulation: The Death Watch are shown to be extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, one must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. Thanks to his training, Natsu has inherited the power of Eternano manipulation, and as such, he treats the Eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of his body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts. Natsu has complete control over the Eternano, and as such, enabling him to outperform almost any fellow Dragon Slayer that he himself knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to his immense mastery over the Eternano which was gained from the Death Watch, Natsu is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. Natsu himself is shown to be capable of coating his arms and legs with stray Eternano, enabling him to triple his physical power and speed; not only that, he often mixes Eternano with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, bolstering it's power so that he could possibly even set Water Magic on fire. *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic(火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Slayer Magic that allows the user to manipulate and generate fire strong enough to kill that of an actual dragon. The user starts by concentraiting Eternano throughout their body, then by focusing it and releasing the flames, they are able to manipulate it and control it through any means. For Natsu, he is able to consume flames of any kind to restore his strength and is able to repel against most kind of fire attacks. Though a common weakness that comes with this type of magic is that the user's experience motion sickness quite easily, making them weak when they go on any kind of transportation, be it something big or something small. The flames generated are hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire techniques, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against Natsu; meaning that he has absolute dominance over the element of fire. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. Natsu can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch himself as burning meteor. Beside offense, he can also use his magic defensively by conjure up fields of fire around him to protect himself from damage, handling it delicate enough to create small flames or embers in the palm of his hands. 'Spells' *'Fire Dragon's Roar'(火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Is Natsu's signature spell he often uses in most of his battles. By inhalining a deep breath, drawing in any forms or source of fire around him, then exhales it to release the pent up energy of flames in his body to launch it at any opponent in his path. Since his travel's, he has been shown to have better control of the flame, manipulating how hot it could get and who he could actually burn with it or just deal damage to it. *'Fire Dragon's Claw'(火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu channels the magic through his feet, allowing his kicks to become much stronger and deal more damage to an enemy. It has been seen that Natsu is able to use jet-propulsion when he uses this magic, allowing him to fly high into the air. After training, it is seen that Natsu is able to better control how much fire he can uses for his feet, even being able to last longer in the air. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu is able to engulf his entire hand in fire and is able to make it as hard as iron when he punches an opponent. Using Eternano Manipulation, Natsu is able to control the magic to a degree where he doesn't even show much fire, but when punched, the attack is heavier and stronger due to it burning around his entire had at a small point. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame'((火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. Another version of it is he is able to create a powerful Fire Ball by generating the spell through his arms and then slamming them together, making the fire ball crash right into the opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Scales'(火竜の鱗, Karyū no Uroko): Fire Dragon's Scales is a powerful Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell, and an absolutely rarity; for it is a defensive spell—considering that Natsu does not have anything besides offensive spells in his arsenal before training with the Death Watch. When performing Fire Dragon's Scales, Natsu releases flame outwards and uses his eternano manipulation to solidify it upon his body, covering his body –in either specific parts, or his entire body- with scales of flame in order to dramatically increase both his offense and his defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against most elements, even water, and much denser than normal flames, being even capable of stopping a powerful blast of pure magical energy. In addition, whenever the opponent comes into contact with the flames, they will burn them, meaning that it is near impossible to face Natsu in close-range combat. 'Fire Dragon: Secret Arts' *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist'(紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken):Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. After the training with the Death Watch, Natsu is able to use this move more effectively, increasing the speed of his own fists to generate a more powerful heat that uplifts the opponent and deals much more damage to him. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade'(紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them. After the training he did with the Death Watch, when using this spell, Natsu is shown to be able to manipulate the flames much better, controlling them to a fine point as he is able to make the torrent he uses much larger and even more hotter as it generates enough heat to distort the air around it. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode(モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū):is a Fire Dragon Slayer ability; which Natsu had obtained at Tenrou Island during the clash against Grimoire Heart. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is an ability that can be gained by a Fire Dragon Slayer after they have met certain conditions. After eating lightning and having the flames and lightning inside their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to use their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning and electrocuting the target. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, Natsu is able to call upon it when he is in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy; however, thanks to his boosted up power, along with his training with the Death Watch, Natsu is capable of activating Lightning Flame Dragon Mode with much less strain; to the point that he is capable of blinking in and out of it at will in the present time. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is noted to be one of Natsu's most powerful assets; especially after he had learned to mix his Eternano Manipulation with it, allowing him to arc his sparking flaming blasts around by manipulating the magical power that composes them in order to strike his enemy from any direction, as well as manipulate the lightning flames into any form that he wishes. 'Spells' *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar'(雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō):Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. After his training with the Death Watch, the spell's appearance changed greatly as the combination of the flames and lighting have made it more intense when used. Along with that change, Natsu has been shown to be able to use this spell multiple times thanks to his Eternano Manipulation training. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer'(雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. After some time focusing and training with his Lightning Flame Mode, Natsu's spells were seen to have increased and changed. When he summons his magic, the new flame is shown to be a fusion color of Orange Flames, due to the combination of both Fire and Lightning, and when in use the strength of the fist is nearly doubled as the energy creates a powerful shock field when the opponent is punched, leaving them burning and being electrocuted at the same time. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade'(紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. With training by the Death Watch, Natsu is able to generate a much more stronger version of this, that shows to actually merge completely with the spell itself, giving the effects of both burning and shocking that deal an incredible amount of damage to an opponent. Dragon Force(ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu):Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability; that allows Natsu to effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines. Conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to flames while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for Natsu, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Natsu access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances his physical prowess, making him far stronger, more resistant and faster, and considerably boosts his Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of the Dragon Flame King, Igneel; whom surrounds his body. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Whenever Natsu himself uses Dragon Force, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic. 'Spells' *'Hidden Flame - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade'("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero. After the training done with Death Watch, the spell itself has changed entirely from it's original form. The manner itself is the same, but when Natsu surrounds himself with the actual fire, the form slowly changes from a simple blade into that of a manifestation of a real physical dragon itself, particularly the appearance of his uncle, Atlas Flame, who he remembered during his training. When it strikes the user, the entire dragon itself becomes the attack, for when it hit's, the energy condenses into one destructive explosion that is shown to reach up to high heights, distorting the air around the area and even burning up things in the process. The spell itself is considered one of two most powerful in Natsu's arsenal, but with great risks as well, for when the user finishes the spell, it actually leaves their body charred, despite the user's skin able to be resistant against Fire and leaves them drained of almost all their energy. Blazing Mode(火炎竜態, Kaenryūtai): Blazing Dragon Mode is a special application of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Dragon Force; which he had obtained from his stay with the Death Watch. After witnessing the Death Watch's ability to absorb and manipulate Eternano in the atmosphere, Natsu had spent countless days attempting to mimic their ability; believing that he could do so, no matter what. Eventually, with the help of several Death Watch members, Natsu had finally succeeded in doing so; but the result was something which he—or nobody else, would have suspected. The brief ability of manipulating Eternano caused a strange reaction with his magic container, as it awakened a power which had been long forgotten—on Tenrou Island, Natsu had devoured the black flames of the Flame God Slayer known as Zancrow. Thanks to a small remnant of their power being within him—even though it was so minuscule, the Eternano manipulation had been shown to awaken them once again, though in a drastically different form. Whenever Natsu activates Dragon Force, the black flames would emerge to take over his regular Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; giving him drastically increased power, at the cost of tiring him out faster—because in any shape and form, Natsu Dragneel was never meant to wield the power of a God Slayer. The flames that Natsu manifests in Dragon Force do not burn; but rather, they are akin to halberds which obliterate everything within their path. While in this form, until Natsu uses his only available spell that this mode can use, he is seen to be the incredible embodiment of black flames himself, allowing him to be able to fight with such force that it said that a reaper would be coming after them when they encounter him. His incredible abilities in fighting are shown to be able to leave powerful scorch marks on even the most powerful of enemies, similar to how Zancrow was able to burn even the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. 'Spells' *'Blazing Dragon's Mad Roar'(火炎竜の怒哮, Kaenryū no Dokō): A Dragon Force-exclusive spell, only available when Natsu utilizes Blazing Dragon Mode. Blazing Dragon's Mad Roar is a spell which is considered to be a combination of Fire Dragon's Roar and Flame God's Bellow; when performing it, Natsu gathers and condenses black flames within his mouth, as he compresses them to their utmost limit, before releasing the flames in the form of a powerful, large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive blast, which produces an immense amount of flame and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, generating a large explosion. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Natsu putting his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Natsu's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has Natsu quickly gathers flames in his mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. Transformation(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to change their appearance, shape, and voice tone to fit a certain kind of being that they transform into. Initially Natsu's transformation was down to a basic level, only being able to transform into people. After learning with the Death Watch, he is seen to be able to mimic any individual down to even the tone of their voice. Fire Magic(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to generate and control the element of Fire right in the palm of their hands. Natsu has knowledge of the magic itself, but often relies mainly on his Fire Dragon Slayer, only using Fire Magic when he needs to or when he is forced to. Like with his Dragon Slayer, Natsu is able to manipulate it in different ways and can control the heat and flames of how the fire burns when he uses it. Trivia *This Main Character was Approved by Percha *Some concepts are from the canon version of Natsu *Natsu is the only human to ever come into close contact with Death Watch and survive *He still has his Guild Mark on his Left Arm, due to a feeling that it connects him to something * It should be noted that the Blazing Dragon Mode does not break canon. It's pushing it a little but Blazing Dragon Mode is the limit of how Natsu can branch out. It only works since Natsu has used Flame God Slayer Magic before in canon, no matter how momentarily—basically, it is applying fanon concepts to bring up old canon; so it is simply expanding on a canon concept. *Gif was made and given to me by Flash Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Fire Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Lost Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Caster-Mage